Star
by lokisrightatrium
Summary: 11th Doctor x Reader one shot.


"Doctor, what's your favourite star?" You had asked him one day. The TARDIS was drifting in space and the two of you were sitting on the chairs nearby the console. You were reading and the Doctor was fixing… something.

" _You are_ ," he wanted to say. " _You are the brightest and most wonderful star._ "

"Doctor?" You called, trying to get him out of the sudden trance he had put himself in.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" You asked him, looking worried at how his demeanour had suddenly changed. He seemed sad now, more than usual.

" _No, I'm not. Because I love you and the last time I loved a companion like this…_ "

"Doctor, you're worrying me."

"I don't mean to do that," he smiled at you, but you could see that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "It should be me who's worrying about you."

"Why?" You asked, genuinely confused. The Doctor never before had taken extra care in making sure you were safe. It was always divided equally between you and Clara. However, Clara needed a break from the TARDIS and now it was just you and the Doctor.

"Humans," he chuckled. "You always need saving. Never get old of it."

"Maybe one day you will. Maybe one day you'll think you've saved us too many times," you countered. "Why do you keep saving us, Doctor?"

"Because every hundred years there's someone like you, Y/N. Once in a while, I meet someone who _deserves_ to see the stars. Someone who's smart enough to understand them. Someone who's quick, not just physically," he paused to breathe, as he had been speaking quite quickly. "You and Clara, and-and every companion I've ever had… you have all been very special people. Very special."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. I'm always okay."

"Sure," you nodded, looking down at your feet. "Who was the last person you loved?"

 _Oh no… nonononono._

He stood abruptly and paced around the console. "What's with all the questions, Y/N?"

You shrugged, "I've realized I don't know a lot about you. The personal stuff, I mean."

"You-you-you don't have to. That's how this relationship works. I only tell you the things that will keep you safe. You tell me the things that make me feel safe."

"Yeah, but you're my best friend. Best friends tell each other everything. Like what makes us sad. What makes us angry. Or just… really, really happy. Or, y'know… _who_ makes us really, really happy."

"I love all of my companions, Y/N," he answered. He still hadn't stopped his pacing and it was really distracting to you.

"Yeah, but I mean like… _love_ love. The last time you were in a relationship."

"A long, long time ago," he replied, a sad smile plastered on his face. "Thousands of years ago. And I believe I'm still in a relationship in another dimension."

"What?" You laughed. "Is that some kind of really long distance relationship?"

"No," he chuckled. "There's another me in another dimension. Long story."

"So there's more than one of you?"

"Maybe. I don't know whether he's still alive or not."

"Was she special to you?"

"Very. But she's happy now, I hope."

"Has anyone else come close?"

"Am I really your best friend?" He countered, ignoring the question.

"Of course," you replied, seeming taken back by his question. "You've always been my best friend."

He smiled at that. "And you're mine. You and Clara. And Amy and Donna and Martha and Rose. And everyone else that came before and everyone that will…" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Will what, Doctor?"

"Never mind. I,I,I don't want to talk about it anymore. Where do you want to go, eh? Starship Scotland? Nah, rubbish place. Space China? I knew the Fang Emperor. She fancied me… on second thought, maybe it's not a good idea. If I remember correctly, I was banished for snogging the Emperors' wife. She was not happy. Well, the wife was, the Emperor… different story."

"I'm happy just drifting, for now. We've been running for so long. I don't know how you can stand it."

"Like I said," he clapped his hands. "It's people like you who keep me going."

"That's-"

You were stopped when the TARDIS suddenly rocked about, throwing you out of the jump chair and onto the floor. You looked up to see the Doctor holding tightly onto the console.

"What's happening?!" You shouted over the noise. Sparks flew and objects crashed to the ground as the TARDIS shook some more.

"We're being pulled in!"

"To what?!"

"I don't know!" He laughed. The TARDIS stopped shaking and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. The Doctor was still grinning as he ran to the doors.

"Wait! We don't know what's out there," you said, just before he opened the door.

"That's the exciting part!" He replied. When he opened the door, a bright white light shone through. You covered your eyes and stood up, following the Doctor out of the TARDIS. As you stepped out, the TARDIS door slammed shut. You tried to re-open it, but it was locked.

"Doctor? The TARDIS locked us out."

"Erm…she does that," he said, not really paying attention. The bright light was really hurting your eyes. You attempted to shield them but the light seemed to be coming from everywhere. Finally, the light dimmed, and it looked like you were in an observation room. There was a glass viewing window, and two seats in front of it. "Shall we?"

"Doctor, this is really freaking me out."

He sat down in one of the seats. Although sceptical, you sat down in the chair next to his.

"It's freaking me out too."

"Then why are we still here?"

"Because," he motioned to the viewing window. "Isn't it also fascinating?"

"I guess."

After you had said that, the scenery changed. The two of you were back in the TARDIS console room, but it didn't feel right. Suddenly, two people entered the TARDIS, running up to the console. It was the Doctor. And you.

"Doctor?"

"Shh," he hushed.

"That was weird," the fake-you laughed as you leaned against the console.

"Yes… yes it was strange. Really, really strange."

"But why were we taken here? That's why I don't get. Show us the future and then…"

"We just need to get as far away from here as we can. Anything more than 30 light-years away."

"Why 30 light-years?"

"Wibbly-wobbly-"

"Timey-wimey," fake-you finished. The two fake-yous shared a smile. The fake-Doctor stepped forward towards you. He switched a lever and sent the two of you far away. He leaned against the console next to you, your hands almost touching.

"We should leave," your Doctor whispered to you.

"Why? Don't you want to know what happens?"

"This is the future. _Our_ future. It's dangerous to be here."

"You're right," you said, standing up and following the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

"That was weird," you laughed as you leaned against the console.

"Yes… yes it was strange. Really, really strange."

"But why were we taken here? That's what I don't get. Show us the future and then…"

"We just need to get as far away from here as we can. Anything more than 30 light-years away."

"Why 30 light-years?"

"Wibbly-wobbly-"

"Timey-wimey." you finished. The two of you shared a smile. The Doctor stepped forward towards you. He switched a lever and sent the two of you far away. He leaned against the console next to you, your hands almost touching.

"You asked me a question, earlier. I feel like I should answer it."

"I asked a lot of questions."

"Yes, but one in particular. You asked me what my favourite star was."

"Okay. What's your favourite star, then?"

"You. You will always be the brightest star in my universe."

"What?"

"I am very old, very foolish, and very in love with you."

You frowned. "Are you joking with me? Is this a test?"

"No! I'm-I'm telling the truth."

"Well, in that case… say that again."

He bent down and spoke into your ear, " _You will always be the brightest star in my universe._ "

"Good."

-00-


End file.
